


The journey

by gongheohae



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: 100 words, M/M, classic drabble, winner's tough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: As Taehyun wanders through the streets of LA, he reflects upon himself.





	

The winds blows through my hair as I pass by people on the street. Some unusually taller than I am, some with their faces frozen in indifference, eyes running from place to place.

'Nam Taehyun, you're weak', I almost hear their whispers, 'Nam Taehyun, you've lost it'.

As I feel the wind blow through my hair, I wonder where you are, what do you think about. What do you think of me.

'Nam Taehyun, you've made it', I almost hear your deep whisper.

As the wind blows through my hair I think it's journey will eventually lead it to you.


End file.
